Finado and Moribunda
Finado (Green, Male) & Moribunda (Pink, Female) are two main characters featured both in La Leyenda & Legend Quest. In the La Leyenda films, the two are two juvinile skeletons from the Manor who quickly bond with Leo San Juan on his adventure, despite seldom interacting. Finado is a romantic kid who tries to flirt with Teodora's Dolls but gets slapped instead, while Moribunda is somewhat of a tomboy. Though it's clear the two love each other very much, they often fight each other, with Moribunda kicking Finado apart.La Leyenda de la Nahuala In Legend Quest, they are twin skeletons who were commissioned by Catrina in order to help Leo out on his quest in order to stop Quetzalcoatl.Mister Madera Finado and Moribunda are very playful, though Finado is sillier and more rash, while Moribunda is more grounded & responsible, but also more emotional and prone to crying. The two are always there for their friends and each other, even if their friends seldom notice their existence. Though silly, the twins have been shown to be competent at what they do and genuinely do protect Team Legend & help them out in many big ways, such as helping discover the Record Player or returning their Airship.Jersey DevilTooth Fairy Although usually kindhearted, the twins have an almost sadistic hatred for tinato, cujo, And halitu, often beating them up or even torturing them with ropes.Nu Gui The abuse seems to be twofold however, as The triplets hate the twins just as much, it's just that the skeleton twins are more competent. History La Leyenda de la Nahuala Animation Miss Teodora's Room All Souls Day La Leyenda de la Llorona Journey to Xochimilco Puppet Island Puppet Wars Destroying the house Locating Leo Off to Another Adventure La Leyenda de las Momias de Guanajuato La Leyenda del Chupacabras Tattoo Shop The Date Ghost Town Clash of the Alebrije Treachery of Cacomixtle Teodora the Doll Friends Reunited Legend Quest Background To Be Written The Prophecy Finado & Moribunda are first seen trying to play Legball with the triplets, though their game is completely unnoticed due to their short stature. The two easily beat tinato, cujo, And halitu, in their short game. Later, the two are seen hanging out with Teodora & others in the Barn playing, but are still utterly unnoticed. Jersey Devil To Be Written The Mart To Be Written Ghost of Medusa To Be Written Vodnik To Be Written Fenrir To Be Written Tooth Fairy To Be Written Kaiju To Be Written Nu Gui To Be Written Mister Madera To Be Written The Chilan To Be Written Golem To Be Written The Serpent and the Egg To Be Written Personality and traits Despite not talking, the twins show several personality traits throughout the series. They're very playful and a little mischievous, but generally helpful and kindhearted. They appear to like sports as they attempted to play Legball with the other kids, even in they went unseen.The Prophecy They're also shown to be quite clever, given how they beat the Scandinavian Ogres in a game of Poker in order to procure the Airship once more. Their cleverness extends to their sleuthing skills and they're able to find details or other objects of interest that Leo & friends may overlook. Throughout the series, the two are often seen teasing each other, such as knocking the others skull off or pulling at ones hair, but they also protect each other in serious situations and always do their best to help Leo and others. Although silly and playful, Finado & Moribunda are still very helpful and take their mission very seriously and do deeply care for Team Legend, despite rarely having any direct interactions. Moribunda cried when Teodora Villavicencio sacrificed herself for Leo San Juan & the two were more than willing to risk their lives fighting Mister Madera to save Leo. In the La Leyenda film series, the twins are much more juvenile and act more like toddlers. As such, they often get scared or unnerved by various activities. They're show to be scared of flying, always worried that they may fall off the balloon but do so anyway to be with their friends. Although young and innocent, the twins would often take up arms in order to defend their friends from harms way. Moribunda in particularly picked up several large rocks in order to shoo off the triplets, as well as other puppets from hurting Don Andrés more then they already did. The twins have been shown to be remarkably powerful, able to perform feats of strength that surpass what children of their age should be capable of. The twins are often treated as little siblings by their friends. Alebrije & Leo in particular take the roles of big brothers to them, always protecting them from harms way and teaching them in different ways, though Alebrije's teachings are often crude and unhelpful.La Leyenda de la Llorona Evaristo has also taken a liking to the twins, calling them useless but still chewed out Teodora (who was being controlled at the time) for being mean to them and mistreating them.La Leyenda del Chupacabras The twins have a powerful sibling bond, but also love to tease each other. Finado is always tryig to impress Moribunda by performing tricks with his head or acting brave, but Moribunda usually doesn't mind or care. Moribunda often kicks off Finado's head or hits him in similar fashions. Regardless, Finado always does his best to protect Moribunda when the two are in danger, wrapping his arm around her when they're on the balloon to amke sure she doesn't fall or taking the lead when exploring. Yet, Finado is often the one who needs to be protected by Moribunda. Appearance and apparel The defining physical aspect of the twins are their incredibly short stature. I fact, the two are so short they got unnoticed by nearly everyone until they finally make their presence known to Leo during "Mister Madera". The ext most defining trait is their physiology, the two are modeled after sugar skulls, though are actually spirits from another dimension. Finado Finado is the male twin. He is a short, skeleton like spirit with a large skull and large eye sockets that house disproportionately small pupils that don't appear to be connected to eyeballs. Painted across his eyes are green spikes that are the same shade of green as the design on the upper portion of his head. On the top of his head he has a piece of cloth with a highly stylized "F". He wears navy blue and green robes with gold rimmings and his feat are slightly rounder than his sister. Moribunda Physically, Moribunda is almost identical to her brother. She has pink pupils instead of green and instead of green spikes, she has yellow flower petals around her eyes. She wears a dark pink hair with a long, brown ponytail and wears a pink shirt with dark purple cuffs and rims and a dark purple skirt. Relationships Each Other The two are constantly getting in fights, often comically throwing the other around and usually tease each other. The two have a sibling rivalry that has kept strong throughout their quest all across the Earth and beyond. Despite this, the two truly love each other as any sibling would and risk their lives for one another when the situation calls. When Moribunda cried at the lost of Teodora, Finado attempted to comfort her and make he feel better, and when Finado was almost blown away, Moribunda saved his life. The two share an unwavering bond. Though they're almost always at each others throats, the two are inseparable and can't stand to see the other being mistreated in any way. Alebrije tinato, cujo, And halitu Other Puppets Evaristo Leo San Juan In the La Leyenda series, Leo/Leonardo cared very deeply for Finado & Moribunda, treating them like little siblings. When Moribunda nearly fell to her doom, Leo heroically leaped off the Airship in order to save the girl. However, the group didn't get to interact much on their adventures. In Legend Quest, Leo/Leonardo befriended the twins during Mister Madera and witnessed how selfless & heroic the two twins were. Ever since then, they became good friends. Catrina To Be Written Equipment and items To Be Written Skills and abilities To Be Written Appearances La Leyenda * La Leyenda de la Nahuala * La Leyenda de la Llorona * La Leyenda de las Momias de Guanajuato * La Leyenda del Chupacabras Legend Quest * The Prophecy * Jersey Devil * The Mart * Ghost of Medusa * Vodnik * Fenrir * Tooth Fairy * Kaiju * Nu Gui * Mister Madera * The Chilan * Golem * The Serpent and the Egg Gallery Trivia To Be Added Citations Category:Characters Category:Spirits Category:Good Characters Category:La Leyenda Characters Category:La Leyenda de la Nahuala Characters Category:La Leyenda de la Llorona Characters Category:La Leyenda de las Momias de Guanajuato Characters Category:La Leyenda del Chupacabras Characters Category:La Leyenda de la Nahuala Category:La Leyenda de la Llorona Category:La Leyenda de las Momias de Guanajuato Category:La Leyenda del Chupacabras Category:Legend Quest Characters Category:Females Category:Males